The Second Coming
by ShojoAngelxoxox
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about different NeedLess characters meeting the legendary Second
1. Cruz

Cruz was sitting on the steps to the church , with his eyes closed he soaked up the sun , when a tall shadow appeared in front of him and he felt the sun no more. He opened his eyes to see who was standing in the light. When he looked he couldn't believe who he saw. Cruz jumped on his feet.

"Y-you're th-the Second!" Cruz cried. His eyes widened as the man smiled at him.

"I didn't think someone as young as you would know about me."

"Of course I do!" Cruz exclaimed. "You're like one of the most famous people in the BlackSpot."

"Oh? Has someone else taken my spot?" He questioned

"For most popular , yea. But he's nothing like you!" He paused. "He has killed countless people for no reason. He's horrible..." Cruz eyes got teary as he thought about his sister and the rest of his comrades that were killed by Arclight and Simeon.

The Second's face got serious. "I take it he killed someone close to you?"

"Yea , my sis and all our friends. I'm the only one who made it out alive , which makes no sense since I was the weakest one." A tear ran down Cruz's cheek "It shoulda been me." He said quietly.

"Dont say such things things about yourself."

"It's true! I'm needless!" Cruz yelled

"Listen , everything happens for a reason. You're still here for a reason. Keep your head up , and just remember , what goes around comes around." He wipes Cruz's tears from his face and places his right hand on forehead.

Cruz feels a warmth all throughout his body. The only other time he felt that way is when Aruka would hug him. The Second then turned and headed on his way.

"Hey , where you going?" Cruz asked. But he got no answer just a wave. Cruz knew that this wouldn't be the last time he saw him.


	2. Seto

"Another drink , will ya." Seto demanded the bartender. She rested her chin on her palm. "Man , this is lame. I was hoping Blade or even Solva might pop up here." She says quietly to herself.

"Is this seat taken?" A tall , slim man asks about the seat on the left of Seto.

"Does it look taken?" Seto answered without even looking the man's way.

"I guess you're right." He chuckles as he seats himself. "What is beautiful woman such as yourself in a bar like this all alone?"

"You sound like a creep.." Seto says coldly.

"You're right again , that came out wrong. It's just you're so stunning and this bar doesn't seem like a place for someone like you."

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." She says as grabs her death sword from the chair on her right and drops it on the bar counter then traces the blade with her finger.

"That quite the sword you've got there." He smiled.

"Well , you know like I do how dangerous it can get in the BlackSpot." She sipped the last of her drink

"Yea. What's that you're drinking?" He asked politely

"Henny. Why?" Seto said , confused.

"One round of henny , on my tab." He ordered the bartender.

Seto didn't say anything , she just look puzzled. The drinks arrived in front of them.

"Drink up." He smiled at her again.

Set looked at him then looked at the drink then back at him , the whole time he was smiling at her. She picked up a glass and smelled it , then looked at him.

"I assure you , there's nothing wrong with it! You just saw him pour it." He laughed.

"True enough." She downed the whole glass and another one before starting on her third drink , she looked at him , who was just staring at her. "Aren't you going to have one?"

"I don't drink." He grinned

"Aa.. The what are you at a bar for?" It made no sense to her.

"You really are beautiful. But I must get going." He placed his hand on top of hers which was sitting on the bartop. She quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry about that." He got up and began to leave the bar."Feel free to drink the rest of those of course."

"Thanks," Seto called to the man without turning to face him. He was gone. Seto looked at her hand. _What was that heat?_ She wondered.

"What a weirdo." She murmured , smiling.


	3. Eve

It was mid-day , Eve was out at the market shopping for dero doro drink and cigarettes for Blade.

"What?!" An outraged Eve exclaimed. "Why the hell is the price so high?!" Dero Doro is usually a dollar but today Eve found it was $2.50 , which she was clearly not happy about.

"The demand for it went up so so did the prices." The clerk answered.

"Nobody was talking to you dammit!" Eve yelled at the clerk. She sighed "To be honest , this stuff tastes like shit. So who's drinking it if they don't have to?" Eve began to count her money. "All I've got is 10 dollars plus the 4 Blade gave me. Aw so what's that? 4 cans or 5 if I use Blade's money. Ugh , it's not worth it , that's still not enough to last me the week and I don't feel like hearing Blade's mouth."

She went to walk away when a man came up to her.

"Here." He smiled brightly at her , In his extended hand there was about 15 dollars.

Eve's brow twitched "I don't need your handouts , thank you very much." She moved his hand out of her way and continued walking.

"Really? Cause to me it sounded like you did." He said in a sort of matter-of-fact way. "And yet you're leaving the stand empty handed."

Eve turned back to him. "Okay , well then how bout this? I ain't no charity case , kay? But there are plenty around here." Eve rolled her eyes "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Just someone trying to help a stranger, that's all." He said to Eve

"Whatever. Go help some other stranger , creep.." Eve kept on walking.

"Wait! I'll tell you who I am." He was trying to keep her from leaving , something about her was captivating to him

"Well then spit it out already! I don't have all day you know!" She rolled her eyes

"Hush.. And well , if you must know ," He pulled her in closely "I'm the Second." He said quietly.

"Ha! More like an upstart knockoff of him."

"No , I'm serious." He said sternly

"If you were really the Second , instead of trying to give me money , you would magically lower the price back to a dollar!"

"I'm just a person like you , I'm not a magician. And can you please lower down , I don't want everyone to know who i am."

"Why? Shouldn't you tell them that you're back to give them some hope or something?"

"They will find out when it's their turn. That's all I can say.."

"You are aware of what's going on around here , aren't you? Half these people aren't going to get _their turn_."

"That may be true but-"

"But what?" Eve cut him off "You're worried about me , but I can handle myself!" She was getting angry

"Calm down , I don't understand why you're getting so heated. What am I missing?"

"You're really starting to piss me off. You say you're the Second so shouldn't you be all knowing or something?"

"Sadly no , that's not part of the package." He said almost jokingly

"You know what... Have a nice day." Eve said as she began walking away "And give that money to somebody who really needs it."

"Wait." The Second grabbed her hand but she pulled it away and kept on walking. She did end up stopping and wondering why she felt so warm though , she figured it just because she was mad.


	4. Setsuna

Sutsuna was just finishing a killing spree by her lonesome for Lord Arclight . Her hands and sleeves were covered in the blood of innocent people , needless or otherwise . She was walking back to her testament , when someone gripped her shoulder from behind . Her body jolted and she turned to see who had touched her . She was shocked to see a man whom she was sure she just killed standing before her.

"H-how can you be alive!? I-I killed you!" She was shook

"How dare you do such an evil deed? Who are you to kill all these people?" The man questioned , he was angry

Setsuna chuckled nervously "Aha , I-l don't have to answer to you ," she took a few steps back

"Tell me!" He ordered , his fists were trembling

She jumped back "All you need to know is this is the will of Lord Arclight.. None are more powerful then him and his word is law in the Black Spot ."

He stopped and thought back to the boy he met the other day who spoke of a horrible man that killed many people , she must've been speaking of the same man

"None more powerful , huh ?" He said quietly "Not even the Second ?" He asked her

"I don't believe in the Second , and even I did , legend says he's long dead ."

"What if I told you I was the Second ?"

"Impossible!" Setsuna exclaimed "B-but then again , the would explain why you're not dead right now.." Her body was still and stiff

"Right , you're finally starting to realize ." the Second said flatly

"I-If you're really the Second , why would you let me kill all those people , huh ?" She found a flaw in his story

"Oh rest assured that I healed everyone that I could , I told them to stay down so you wouldn't notice ."

"You... You !" She was upset because no dead bodies meant no new fragments for Lord Arclight , which would mean punishment for her . The only option was to kill him , then kill everyone over again .

She lounged forward "Dean Drive Fox Hound~!"

He wasn't fazed however , he could see through her speed . He grasped hold of her wrist and twisted it then threw her back into a wall

She took the blow and got back up and came at him with a series of jabs and kicks , none connected . He grabbed her leg and swung her into the window of a surrounding building . She didn't take the blow so well that time

As she struggled to get up , her breathing was heavy . The Second came through the same window she flew through

"Stay down," he commanded her

"What?" She said weakly "Are you going to kill me?"

"Just listen , okay . I know that this _Arclight_ character is making you do his bidding , and i bet there are probably many others like you . So just give him this message for me.. tell him the Second is back and his reign of terror will soon come to an end ."

"I'm not a messenger.." She said , her body still shaking from the impact

"Just do it" He sighed

As he stood over her trembling body , a couple of seconds passes before reached his hand out to help her up

"I didn't need your help ," She smacked his hand away and tried to get up , but stumbled and almost fell again . The Second caught her wrist and pulled her up . She snatched her hand back "Don't touch me," She insisted then jumped out the window and ran to her testament .

"I can't believe I let him best me ," She thought on her ride back to the Simeon building . She twilddled with her fingers nervously , she knew nothing good awaited her there , but still there was a subtle , calming warmth running through her body .


End file.
